


Touch

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda was always amused - but not surprised - by the way Vision's hands were always so accurate and certain.<br/>One day it happened that she wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

 

 

He knew just where to touch her.

Wanda was always amused - but not surprised - by the way Vision's hands were always so accurate and certain.

 

"Take your blouse off" - he had once suggested.

Wanda had laughed - "Naughty Viz…"

He had smiled at that - "So that I can have access to your skin" – and sat on her bed.

Wanda had eyed him from head to toe before sitting on the bed, in front of him - "Don’t be disrespectful" - she had advised slowly - "Do not touch me where you know I don’t wish to be touched” - And her eyes had glowed red before she turned around.

Vision had nodded - "Never without your permission" – he paraphrased _The Fifth Element_.

 

That had been the first time he had touched her, really touched her. A pleasing back massage… It felt nice, it felt right.

Wanda was in ecstasy. Vision knew the right amount of pressure to apply to the right muscles. She had gone to the moon and back. After that, Vision’s touch became a constant want.

Wanda would ask, and Vision would gladly do it. With time it became almost a part of their routine.

 

One day it happened that Wanda wanted _more._

After minutes on the treadmill along fellow Avengers, when Vision crossed the gym to hand Agents Romanoff and Barton bottles of water, Wanda felt a rather urgent want for his touch. Blame it on the heat caused by an hour of multiple physical exercises.

It was a matter of time, of being patient, of waiting for it, as it was a part of her training routine now to have Vision waiting by the door of her room to give her a massage to relax her tense muscles.

 

Wanda entered the room, leaving the door open for Vision to follow. They had followed those steps so many times now, it was almost mechanical. Almost.

 

Wanda took off her shirt, without much delay, and threw it anywhere on the floor.

“Won’t you shower first?” – Vision asked, taking the shirt from the floor, folding it and placing it on the bed, as he sat.

“No” – Wanda replied too fast, while undoing her ponytail to put her hair up in a bun. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat.

“My hands might slip” – Vision reasoned.

“It doesn’t matter” – Wanda’s voice was carefully controlled. She knew of Vision’s devotion, and she knew that, whatever it was that she asked, _he’d give it gladly_.

She sat in front of him, with her back to him, and took off the wine colored sport bra she wore.

Vision watched silently. It was unusual of her to be that nude during their massage meetings. She would always wear a bra or a towel, always after shower. It was unusual, but he decided not to voice such observation.

 

Just as soon as Wanda felt Vision’s hands on her barely sweat skin, she closed her eyes.

 _"Kiss me"_ \- she let out in a low moan, unable to control the impulse, it seemed.

Wanda gasped lightly with contentment upon feeling Vision’s lips on her shoulder. There it was, the devotion she knew about. Was it wrong to ask such thing of him? Was she taking advantage of his dedication?

Such thoughts of worry were erased instantly when she felt Vision place a kiss on her nape. He placed other kisses along her shoulders, tasting the salt on her skin. Wanda felt goosebumps, which increased when Vision ran his hands along her bare arms.

"What do you want?"- He asked in a soft tone, nearly supplicating on her ear - "Tell me… and I shall give it to you"

His accent made Wanda bit her lip to hold her tongue from blaspheming.

"I want you"- she spoke, rising an arm to caress  Vision’s face, pulling his head to her neck just so slightly - "I want you" - she repeated, as his lips massaged the skin on the curve of her neck - "I want your touch and I want your kisses"- she spoke with what Vision had identified as lust, and his nose rubbed on her ear - "I want your mouth to touch _every inch_ of my body"- she let out in an outspoken eager moan.

She turned to him, and kissed his lips, hungry for his touch. Yet just as soon as she had kissed him, she had released him, and Vision kissed her neck, feeling a fast pulse through her veins.

When his mouth touched the flesh down her collarbones, lingering on her skin for not long enough, Wanda let the sensations lead her. She could let go of sanity at that very moment, she thought, and let herself melt into an orgasm simply by listening to Vision moaning her name against her breasts.

 

 

 


End file.
